The Pewdiepie and Venturiantale Adventure
by CrazyCassieChica101
Summary: A dream put into a story where a ten year old girl meets her favorite YouTubers the little girl being me. She is shifted two two different houses while here parents are on a long business trip.


**Hey guys this is my first story so sorry for any typos. Also this was based off a dream I had soooo. Yeah. I am not using my real last name it is a realitives well distant realitives name.**

 **Anyway...Enjoy! ? Brofist!**

I was walking along the streets with my parents. It was a sunny July afternoon. Suddenly I saw him. "Mom! Dad! Look!" I shrieked. It was the one the only Pewdiepie. "Can I go say hi?!" I begged. As I walked up to him I caught his attention. "Hi, Your Pewdiepie right?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer. "Yep." He said. "My name is Cassie." I said nervously. My parents met him before and knew he was a good man. "Well my husband and I have to go away for a little while. We were wondering if you could watch Cassie." My mother said. " Of course I can Mrs. Kemper." Felix announced. My head was spinning. I was very excited.

(Two days later)

"Well Cassie, this is your new room and I have to go record so I'll be out soon. Bye." Felix said "Bye" I responded. I went in the kitchen to find Marzia. She didn't notice me. "Hi Marzia!" I startled her. "Ahh!" She jumped. "Oh it's only you Cassie. Don't sneak up on me like that." She playfully scolded. "I'm gonna make some cookies for you and Felix, Marzia." I said. "Wow for a girl your age you can do many things. What kind are you making?" She asked. " I'm making red velvet cookies. There chocolate with red candies in the but they taste like red velvet cupcakes." I replied. "Ooooh! Sounds yummy!" Marzia said.

(One hour later)on which

"Cookies are done Marzia." I whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Marzia asked. "Because he doesn't know." I said. She understood. I gave her cookies and went to Felix's door. "Boo!" I yelled. Felix yelled something in Swedish and flipped his keyboard. "Jeez Cassie you scared me!" He said. I smiled and nodded. "I know. Also I made cookies." I gave him his and walked off. " Fank oo" he muffled with a cookie in his mouth. I put the rest on the counter and took one for myself. I took my phone out and played minecraft. I got bored after a few minutes and went on to YouTube. I looked on recommended and saw Venturiantale and Pewdiepie as usual. I decided on Venturiantale. "He is so cute" I thought. If only I could meet him like with Pewdiepie. It was getting late so I went to lay down. I dozed off then passed out.

(Three months later)

My parents will be gone for another year. "Cassie." Felix knocked on my door. "Yeah Felix?" I asked. "It's almost five you should start getting ready." He said. " Oh crud I forgot we're going out today." I thought. I got my dress on which took forever. It was a silver mesh dress that was short and wrapped around me the thing that held it together was thread. It was strong thread so that's good. I did my makeup and put my hair in a bun. I left two strands on each side and curled them. I threw my silver high heels on and walked out the door. " I'm ready guys." I said. "You look stunning." Marzia and Felix said simoultaneously. I thanked them and we went outside we were walking when I found my friend Sean. "Hi!" I squealed. He is my best friend. I turned around and saw the one the only Jordan Frye. (Venturiantale) He looked our way as I fainted. He rushed over to us and asked, " Is she ok?" He asked. "Yeah she should be ok." Sean said. A couple minutes later I regained consciousness. "Y-Y-You're Venturiantale." I almost fainted again but I stopped my self. Sean was holding me then he helped me up. He kept my head from hitting the concrete. In the process of helping me up, we managed to tear my dress where the end of the dres was help together. I held it and kept the dress from unraveling. With the other hand I reached in my purse and grabbed pins to keep my dress together. "Ya' know Bethany is good at sewing and she can fix your dress." Jordan suggested. "Ok I said I just have to go and get my things." I said. "Wait, can Sean come ?" I asked. Jordan agreed.

(Next day)

"Bye Felix! Bye Marzia! I'll be sure to visit again." I waved goodbye. They said goodbye and I walked out. Final hugs then I stepped in Jordan's car. We drove and picked up Sean and drove to The airport. Jordan's dad drove the car to Ohio and we flew. I fell asleep on Sean and Jordan. When we landed I was a little drowsy as always when I get off a plane. We got our luggage and a taxi drove us home. His dad wasn't there yet. A car ride takes like ten hours and a plane take one. We were home. The girls and Isaac greeted us. They made a video while we got settled in. Bethany and Cierra share a room ( not a real fact) and Sean and Issac bunked. That meant I was with Jordan. I was happy. I got settled in and told everyone I would make dinner. Everyone sat at the table as I boiled water when it boiled I put spaghetti into a pot and it cooked I breaded chicken and put it in the fryer (lol I just got that) I chuckled to myself. When the food was done I set six plates and juggled them all to the table. "I will be making dessert too guys." I said. I was now in casual clothes and sat down and ate. When everyone finished, I put the dishes in the sink and got started on dessert. I found graham crackers, pie crust, Oreos, and chocolate pudding. I make a chocolate pudding pie with crushed Oreos and graham crackers. It was served and everyone loved it. When everyone finished I put the rest in the fridge and Bethany got started on my dress I went to our room and locked the door. There was a knock. It was only Jordan. "Not right now Jordan. Can you tell everyone to go in the living room. I have a surprise." I said. He did so. I got dressed in a red and black jumpsuit it was tight. One side was black and the other red, no design. I painted a diamond over each eye to form a mask. I pulled black boots on and put my hair in pigtails. I sprayed my hair red and black and put lipstick on. Red lipstick. I opened the door and yelled for everyone to turn around. As I walked in everyone's back was turned. I told them to turn around. Jaws dropped. I was the first to speak, "Whick one of you will be Mista' J and which one is Batboy?" Sean ended up being Batman and Jordan was the Joker. I went back in our room and got into pjs. My hair was still red and black. Goodnight everyone. We all went to bed.


End file.
